


The Start of Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: Carries trying, F/M, Reggie is so sweet, alive!boys, can be read as pre relationship or pre friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘Carrie looked over, seeing Reggie's face leaning in from the corner. Noticing tear tracks down her makeup, he walked towards her.’Carrie hurts her ankle during a performance
Relationships: Carrie Wilson & Reggie Peters, Carrie Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read at either pre relationship or pre friendship :)

The backyard house party at the Molina residence was in full swing. The makeshift stage was set up for performances as Flynn played music from her DJ table. 

"Next up," Flynn said. "Put your hands together for Dirty Candy!"

In an attempt to reach a hand out in a peace offering, Julie had invited Carrie and her friends to not only attend the party, but perform. Shocked, Carrie hesitantly agreed. 

The girls made their way to the dance space, walking to their formations. This was a test run of their newest song that they were hoping to play in bigger venues in the future. 

As they performed the new choreography, in a moment of weakness, Carrie took a step forward, and her ankle moved to the side. She caught herself before she could fall, and continued dancing. Attempting to ignore the pain, she finished the song. As the crowd applauded, she gave a forced smile. 

"Thank you," she said, the girls walking away. Carrie walked behind the garage, away from the crowd of people. 

Her back hit the wall and she slid down it, landing on the floor. She closed her eyes tightly, bending her knee and holding her ankle. She looked at it, seeing it begin to swell. A few years slipped from her eyes, before she shook it off. It didn't feel like a break. She'd broken her arm before, and that had felt entirely different. 

"Great," she murmured sarcastically, sucking in a deep breath, letting it out shakily. After a few moments, she heard a voice. 

"Carrie?" 

She looked over, seeing Reggie's face leaning in from the corner. Noticing tear tracks down her makeup, he walked towards her. 

"I didn't see you back at the party. Wanted to tell you that you did a great job," he said, sliding down the wall next to her. She looked downwards. 

"Thanks," she said softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly, and Carrie wondered how anyone could be as kind as Reggie. 

"I hurt my ankle," she said, drawing his attention to the injury. "It'll be fine. It just hurts." 

"Come on. We'll get you some ice," he said, standing up. He held his hand out for her to take, and she stood up. Immediately cringing when she put pressure on her foot, she leaned backwards onto the wall. Quickly thinking, Reggie lifted her up bridal style. "Is this okay?"

"I- yeah. This is okay," she said, giving him a small reassuring smile. There is was again. He nodded, walking her into the Molina's house. He set her down on the couch, before walking into the kitchen. He filled a bag with ice, and grabbed a napkin, running it under the sink water. He walked back towards the girl, grabbing a pillow. He sat down, set the pillow on his lap, and then moved Carrie's ankle onto the pillow. She gave him a soft smile, and he smiled widely. 

Carrie flinched gently as the ice made contact with the injury, before getting used to it. She gave him a curious look.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

It was an honest question she had been considering. Even though Carrie had never gone out of her way to be nice to his friends, Reggie seemed to never take it personally. 

The question clearly caught Reggie off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I've never been the nicest to your friends. I figured you were all a package deal or something," she said. Reggie laughed.

"We absolutely are a package deal. We don't hate you Carrie. Yeah, you say a few mean things every once in a while, and we're not really sure why you and Jules aren't friends anymore, but we don't hate you. Plus, you share something that's pretty important to us. Music," he said, and Carrie stared at him. "Besides, there's a reason Julie invited you today."

"Oh," she said, not really knowing how to word her thoughts. He moved the ice slightly to the side, checking her swelling. "Thank you." 

"For?" He asked, changing his concentration from the pillow on his lap to her face. 

"Everything." 

Seeing her smudged makeup, he remembered the damp napkin he had grabbed. He took it in his hand, leaning over. Beginning to carefully wipe at her mascara, she closed her eyes. Reggie pulled back for a moment, before seeing that she hadn't rejected the touch. He finished fixing her makeup, and curled the napkin up into a ball, setting it on the coffee table. 

The two sat in a mildly comfortable silence. 

"I'm sorry for being mean," she said suddenly, and he looked into her eyes. She saw an intriguing sparkle in his.

"It's okay," he said. "I get it. It's tough being Carrie Wilson. There's a lot of pressure on you."

"How-what? I've never told anyone how I felt," she said, leaning forward. Something told her that she would want to listen to what he had to say. He nodded.

"I can't imagine growing up in the spotlight like you did. Everyone always thinking they have access to your personal life. That would suck," he said.

"Reggie, you're a really smart guy."

Reggie was very rarely called smart. Sweet? Sure. Nice? All the time. But smart? He always thought that his friends considered him to be the dumb one.

"Thanks, Carrie," he said. 

"I like this," she added, and he imagined his friends' reactions to the conversation he was having.

"I do too," he said. "Do you think you can stand?" 

"I think so," she said, and he helped her up. He wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her outside. She limped, but it didn't hurt so much now. 

"Reggie? Where were you?" Alex asked, seeing the boy. He then noticed Carrie's arm wrapped around him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said, smiling. 

Something about the talk she had with Reggie made her want to fix the burned bridges she had created. She wasn't sure if she would go through with it, but a smile was surely a start. 

"Come sit with us," Julie said, and she sat around with them in their chairs. "What happened?" 

"Dance injury," she replied. "But Reggie helped patch me up." 

"Oh he's always been the best at that," Luke said. 

"I agree," she said. She wondered why they were all being kind to her, but chalked it up to getting what you give. She could get used to this.

And she would.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, send kudos, and check out my other stories!   
> Comment if I should write more stuff like this!


End file.
